


Crooked Feathers

by Hoodiehunter



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Good Dad Jack, How Do I Tag, Jack is still a dick, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Omega Rhys, Omegas are rare, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Rhys grew up on Pandora, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Young Angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiehunter/pseuds/Hoodiehunter
Summary: Jack greedy after knowledge of the ancient Eridian vaults seeks out the Gortys Project and its powers. He's determined to find it no matter the costs.Rhys Just gets hauled in for the long run.





	1. It'll go down hill from there

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> So with that out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy this little intro chapter thingy! The chapters in the future will be about 5,000 word each! So stay tuned!

 

 

 

Helios, the shining space station hovering menacingly over the barren planet of Pandora, ruled by the most powerful Alpha in the galaxies, Handsome Jack.

 

Rhys had been watching it for the past half hour. He usually didn’t really care much about the corporations who flocked to the planet, they at least left the population of Pandora relatively alone. Hyperion was aggressive, smart, mildly irritating _and_ they had placed a giant H in front of Elpis, Rhys would liked to think they took that after the CEO. That was the most likely thing anyway. From the propaganda to the rumors he heard about Handsome Jack, he got the general feeling that the man was downright psychopathic.

 

Rhys finally stood as the sun slowly descending behind the horizon. His wings twitched, the feathers rustling in the wind. The sky was starting to get dark, the first sign that he needed to go back inside.  Reluctantly turned to walked into the rundown Atlas facility that he called his home. Rhys pushed the heavy doors opened with little effort, a normal routine by now.

He had found the building while scavenging for food, it was well hidden in between the rock walls of a small valley, a pack of Skags inhibiting the rundown building. He frowned at the memory, pushing the doors closed locking it behind him. The fact that he was lacking in the arm department made the job of getting rid of the pesky creatures a lot harder than he had hoped, but after living on Pandora his whole life he knew how to take care of himself.

 

He flipped the light switch once the doors were secured, the light flickered to life as he walked deeper into the belly of the building. Rhys passed doors branching into different parts of facility,  he knew where most of them led, labs, rooms, small kitchens, lounges. It wasn’t hard to  figuring out what they’d used the labs for, the large arranges of cages and one way glassed rooms, the photo documents with their test subjects names, weight, age. He had read through the files out of boredom and they were relatively interesting, he could have lived without seeing the pictures though, disturbing Polaroid of different Pandorian wildlife being split open on an examination table. Sadly he knew that he hadn’t even found a third of the research they’d done there.

 

He shuddered lightly walking through the damp halls, he opened the door to ‘his’ room, sighing when he saw the shaggy thing he called his bed. Rhys laid down on top of the worn rags curling into a ball, using his wings as a makeshift blanket. He liked the calm and quiet that came with living in the Atlas facility. He knew the peace couldn’t last forever, he had spotted a bandit camp not even a few miles away, he knew it’d be a matter of time before one of their patrols would discovered his home. He'd been trying to hack into the Atlas security systems for a few days, he wanted to be ready when the eventual attack would hit, it could be weeks from then, months even if he was lucky, it could happen tomorrow and he wouldn’t know, but he was determined to be ready no matter when it hit.

 

See he didn’t need to stay there, he could have found a new flock after he'd been kicked out of his last one. But he doubted anyone would want an Omega in their midst, they were seen as weak and dumb, nothing but breeding stock.

He had presented late probably due to the trauma he’d faced, it had been a surprise to everyone when his first heat had hit him in then middle of winter. That’d been two years prior, he had been kicked out as soon as he was lucid again. They cared enough about him to give him some rations, cloths and other necessities before kicking him out.  He’d been angry at first, hurt that they hadn’t cared about him enough to keep him in the flock, but as time passed he knew they had been protecting him. They lived and worked for a bandit warlord that called himself Major Havock, not really a fitting name for a midget with flamingo wings. Nevertheless his gang of bandits were enough to terrify and to keep them in line, if they’d found out what he was, who knows where he’d be now.

 

He sighed into his pillow finally closing his eyes, his breathing slowed as he slipped into sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

BOOM.

 

Rhys jolted awake at the sound of a loud crash, it sounded closer than he was comfortable with. He hurried out of bed his heart pounding in his ribcage as he sprinted down the hall, not even bothering with shoes, he ran into the security room, booting the security cameras outside the front doors up. Nothing.

 

Exhaling harshly he sank back into the office chair seated behind him, his heart still fluttering like a caged Bird. Could it have been a dream? He thought back on the dream he’d been having before waking, and comes up with nothing. Rhys dragged a shaky hand through his messy locks, it needed to be cut, he thought as he brought up the main security page. He’d been able to hack into the security cameras and had been able to unlock most of the doors where you needed special clearance. He’d been working on getting the turrets back online, to no avail, Most of them had short-circuited when the main power had turned back on.

 

Rhys groaned pushing away from the monitors, he was getting paranoid, or, well more paranoid than usual. But he swore it sounded real, like the sound of something exploding.

He dragged himself out of the chair forgoing breakfast, as the doors to the outside opened with a loud creak, the cold early morning air rushing by him as he stepped outside. It was still dark outside the sky only just starting to lighten in then horizon, he walked out to the mouth of the valley soon realizing it wasn’t the sun lightening the sky. The bandit camp was ablaze the flames soaring into the sky, it looked surreal. Rhys was able to see the chaos tenfold as a moonshot crashed into the middle of the camp, loader bots soon rising killing, destroying.. searching?

 

Rhys took a few cautious steps towards the cliff, weighing the options of going back inside or watching the camp burn to ashes.

 

His gaze darted up towards Helios when the sky ignited with light, there was a glint of yellow as a transporter landed closer to his home than the bandits. Rhys frowned and he could feel his feathers blistering before he tugged his wings closed to his body. He watched as a figure strolled casually out of the ship as the doors opened, just as Rhys slowly began to creep away from the edge, he watched more figures pile out before he turned tail and scurried back the way he’d come.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
The gravel crunched as he took the first step out into the open not waiting for the others as he stalked forwards, the crackle of fire and the screams of dying bandits like music to his ears. A sinister grin appearing on his face, he spread his arms out turning towards the sniffling scientist in the transporter. “Well kiddos! Welcome to Pandora!”


	2. Shoot, miss, hit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little exploration gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally got his head out of his arse? This guy! 
> 
> Finally! I was supposed to post this three weeks ago, but what do you know, I had some problems with beta readers (need some if anyone's interested) but it's here now and I hope you haven't lost interest, enjoy!

The sky was dark, the sun would start rising soon enough, in a few hours at most. Rhys hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep since he was startled awake, the Pandorian night stretching out as he sat tense awaiting the sound of his front door getting kicked in, but it never did come. Huffing he leaned back into the office chair, glancing at the bags of loot and personal belongings he’d packed in a hurry. “Stupid… I don’t even know why they’re there..” he cringed at the sound of his own voice hoarse from disuse, how long had it been since he last spoke? Getting out of the chair was harder than he’d been expecting, his eyelids felt heavy and he swayed on his feet. Exhausted. That was what he was, a tense night, of no sleep was starting to get to him. 

Rhys grabbed the bags, walking back to his room and dumping them there. Curling up in his blankets he closed his eyes, a few hours then he’d be able to see the extend of the damage in the daylight. He breathed out slowly, just a few hours..

 

This time it wasn’t the sound of crashes and explosions that woke Rhys. The omega frowned as he laid in his nest listening. Sure there was a few big bangs and otherwise irritating noises but nothing too concerning, what was concerning though was the fact that the noises he were hearing was noises of something being build. Deciding that this was as good a time as any Rhys dragged himself out of bed, his ponytail had come loose sometime during the night, his curls and head plumes tangling together in an irritating mess. He made quick work of it, untangling his sensitive feathers from his brown hair, setting it all up into a messy bun. Pulling his brown jacket on and securing his sniper to his back, he hurried through the hallways and out the door, into the early morning light.

The noises were getting louder the closer he got to the mouth of the canyon, Rhys took a cautious step towards the steep incline that overlooked the valley, his mouth falling open in shock. A camp was setting up close to the forest, the loader bots, the ugly yellow color of the tents and other machines indicated Hyperion. Rhys stood stock still for a few minutes, his eyes never leaving the half set up camp. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly he cautiously began moving down the incline, knowing he’d be out of their sights as long as he kept to the shadows. Rhys had used a lot of his past sneaking around, both when he were with his Flock and after he’d been exiled. It took some time, the sun had risen above the horizon laying low in the sky, but he were there. The destroyed bandit camp lay before him, charred corpses, crumbling buildings, an improvement as far as he was concerned. He had spotted a few loaders roaming through the chaos when he’d approached, none of them visible anywhere at that moment. Heart beating a mile a minute he slowly stalked between the ruins, he regretted taking his sniper and not one of his other mobile weapons. He pressed the butt of the sniper against his shoulder, it wouldn’t do him much good until he could find a revolver or something easier handled. He sighed, 'the disadvantage of missing an arm he mused. 

He could hear the heavy steps of a loader approaching, his heart dropping into his stomach as he dived behind a wall, crouching down and pressing his back against the bricks. His wings ached as he kept himself as close to the wall se he humanly could, the mechanic voice of the bot bounced between the buildings walls as it talked to itself, or, well just talked he guessed. That didn’t make it less terrifying though, he waited a good five minutes before he went out of his hiding spot, he’d waited until he couldn’t hear its ramblings or its heavy steps anymore. The coast was clear, the alleyway empty, he snuck his way over to the end searching the street for the giant death machine. Luckily he saw nothing. He’d never expected the camp to almost be a small settlement, it looked so much smaller from his favorite spot on ledge outside his canyon. 

His exploring soon found him at the ruins of the old storage building, few destroyed weapons littering the ground here and there, bullets everywhere. He slung his sniper onto his back clicking it closed so it’d stuck, crouching down he picked up a few bullets, seemed to be mostly assault rifle ammo. He looked around making sure he was alone before he ventured into the ruins, if they had food or weapons it’d be in his best interest to check it out. He’d been rummaging around for a quarter of an hour when he heard the murmurs of a loader bot approaching, he jumped under a piece of caved in roof shielding him from view. The footsteps got louder and louder stopping right outside the storage, Rhys held his breath waiting for the loader to move on. 

It didn’t, five minutes and he hadn’t heard the darn thing move. He was getting restless and his wings was starting to cramp from the awkward cramped in position, he grabbed a working Jacob’s revolver, slowly stepping out from his hiding spot only to come face to face with the loader bot standing at the mouth of the building “Fuck..” Rhys pointed the gun at the bot, its glaring red eye watching him with an air of curiosity. He moved back slowly, until his foot hit the bag of goodies he’d found. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the thing lifted it’s hand, and… waved at him? Rhys licked his cracked lips glancing at the bag then back at the loader, it’d stopped waving. 

-Greetings- The mechanic voice came as a shock, Rhys eyed the bot cautiously dropping the gun into the bag before quickly leaning down and grabbing it. -Tiny human where are you going?- That loader had to have a malfunction, shaking his head Rhys turned tail and used his wings to boost him onto the caved in roof and back to the ground outside. -Tiny human!- The loader seemed distressed at his departing, or well, as distressed as their monotone voice could sound. He snickered hysterically, his heart beating out of his chest. He had to turn it down with the scares, or at that rate if he wasn’t killed by the wildlife or the bandits, it’d be a heart attack that’d make him drop dead. He made swift work of the loader bot, losing it in the labyrinth of alleyways and streets. ‘I should have waited until sunset' he frowned at his own stupidity, as he raced down the streets making a break for it. 

He got out of the bandit camp relatively safely he hadn’t run into any more loader bots at the very least, his wings tucked in close to his body as he sprinted, his long legs bringing him over the plains quickly. 

The sun was high in the sky by the time he hid in the shadow of one of the large boulders littering the landscape, thanking whatever was out there for the rocky terrain. The air escaping him in short exhausted bursts, he sat there a few minutes until it calmed. checking to see if the coast was clear he hurried back towards the steep incline that lead to his home.  
Just as he was getting ready to climb, he heard a low almost inaudible hum coming from behind him, spinning around, Nothing, there was absolutely, wait, snapping his head up to look at the sky he saw a Hyperion drone hovering behind him. Had it been following him? As he watched, the drone turned and began flying back towards the camp, he threw his bag behind him as he drew his sniper almost dropping the weapon in his haste. He got on the ground so that he could get a steadier shot, looking down the scope he quickly located the drone, took aim. Bang. The short rang out loudly across the plain, the bullet missing the bot by a few feet. Cursing Rhys quickly lined up the next shot, pulling the trigger and this time, hitting the target dead on, sad pieces of tech raining down to the ground. 

He holstered his rifle in a hurry, grabbing his back and making his way up the cliff side already regretting his decision to go out.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Oh come on! What do you mean you still haven’t located the building!? You incompetent, small brained-“ The tent flaps burst open a lowly Hyperion grunt stumbling inside “What” Jack barked turning his fury on the worker “Do you-” taking a step towards the cowering man, pointing a finger at him “Handsome Jack sir! Please let me-“ Jack cut him off grabbing the front of the man’s blouse “What, do you, think you’re doing in here?”. Whimpering the man held his hands in a half-hearted attempt to protect himself from the wrath of the raging Alpha, making Jack sneer in disgust. His hands had begun snaking their way around the man’s throat when he noticed the cartridge he were holding in a shaking hand. 

Letting the man fall to the floor he plucked the thing away from the quivering man. “Get out of my sight princess, chop, chop!” he turned to the scientists standing behind him, his anger forgotten for now. He growled when they kept staring at him “Well? What are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek? Get. Out. Of. Here!” He wanted to laugh at the panicked expressions on his workers faces as they hurried past him and out of the tent, though did stop one with a finger to the chest “you, stay. If there’s something useful on this” he wiggled the cartridge “I want you and your nerdy little friends to examine it, got it?” Satisfied at the man’s frightened face and his enthusiastic nodding. “Good now we’re going to watch this and I don’t want to hear a peep from you, understood?” the man nodded again with a whimper “Ah? What did I say?” He looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he just swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Good, now” Jack stalked over to the large echo screen they had set up, popping the cartridge into the hard disk. The grainy picture clearly being that of one of their Repair drones. After thirty seconds of looking at the screen he pulled away with a groan “Nope too boring. You there” He pointed at the scientist standing behind him giving the man a startle “Shift through this and tell me when you’ve found something actually interesting” the man quickly got his own echo tablet out linking it to the screen, starting to shift through the footage. 

Jack turned his back to him letting him work, slumping into one of the better chairs they’d brought. He hadn’t even noticed himself dosing before the wimp made a surprised noise, jolting back to consciousness Jack glared at the back of the man’s head, though he perked when a timid voice finally spoke “Sir I think I’ve found what the engineer wanted you to see..” Jack stood lazily strolling over to watch what the nerd had found. He watched the feed as the scientist played it back, clearly sped up, the young man on the screen seemingly not noticing the drone following, the boy looked real scrawny, legs for days and a missing arm. Real pretty too. The drone turned around as soon as the kid spotted it, even with the damaged sound he could still hear the shot from the sniper rifle the kid carried around. Second shot and not a moment later the video cut out. He stood there for a bit before looking down at the scientist “Soooo, that’s it? A kid shot down a drone?” he could feel a headache coming on “ I wasted my time on, nothing?” he growled pulling his gun out looking down the sight, the smaller man falling out of the chair horrified. “Wait sir! He’s a local! What if he knows where the facility lays?!” Jack seemed to ponder for a bit “You might be right. Lemme just find him and Frickin’ ask him! Brilliant!” he chuckled as he watched the man’s expression turn hopeful, a cruel smirk appearing on his face as he turned the gun on him, watching the brief glint of horror before pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to me at my Tumblr! I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Knock, knock. Who's there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic eye trauma.
> 
> Rhys gets an unwelcome visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah sorry for the wait! I might get some more time to write soon c:

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! A mantra of curses coursed through his mind, it'd been going on since he was stupid enough to step foot into the bandit camp, then it increased when he'd blasted that darn drone out of the sky. He was fucked. Shooting down a Hyperion drone after scavenging through the settlement they'd destroyed, had possibly giving away his position-

No scratch that. Had Definitely giving his position away. 

As he mentally kept berating himself, he had reached the end of the canyon, almost running head first into his own front doors. The metal was blessedly cool as he rested his sweat covered forehead against the door, brown eyes met their own dull reflection. Feathers rustled as his wings kept twitching restlessly, his distress becoming more and more evident. The handle stuck as he tried opening the door with a ‘thunk’ sound that made him blister. Just his luck, of course the stupid door had decided to get stuck on him now! 

If Hyperion hadn't know about his existence they surely did now, there was a continues loud thudding as Rhys threw his body against the stubborn door. The omega gave a startled yelp as the door finally flew open and he fell forwards, catching himself before he could stumble to the floor. He couldn't help but cheer as the doors banged against the wall, wings unfolding as he did a small victory dance, stopping himself when he realized how ridiculous he was acting.

He quickly grabbed the bag of loot he'd scavenged from the warehouse before he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He strode through the hall towards the control room and his bedroom, almost jumping out of his skin when the sound of polite knocking startled him. He slowly turned towards the door, surely the sun must have got to him, there was no way- Another knock, identical to the last. Nope, nu-uh, not opening it. Rhys looked down at the contents of his bag spilled out all over the floor, he hadn't even noticed that he'd dropped it. He quickly gathered his stuff, deciding to leave his unwanted guest alone at the door.  
_______________________________________

 

The. Knocking. Wouldn't. Stop.

It had been going on for hours, upon hours, upon hours. He was going crazy, you might ask why he hadn't checked the security cameras, truth is, he had, multiple times, but every time he'd look there was something blocking the view. 

As he stood in front of the door, twitching with every rhythmical knock, he was at his wits end. Reaching out to grab the handle, pausing for a moment before unlocking, peeking out just as the stranger was about to knock again.  
-Tiny human!- He froze as his eyes met a single red one .

He'd never slammed a door that fast, in. His. Life.

What was it doing here!? He thought he’d lost it, if it had followed him how had it been able to keep up? While in a mental struggle he almost jumped out of his skin for the second time when the loader bot started knocking again. Rhys wanted to cry, why was all of this happening to him? 

-Tiny human your chemical readings changed, do you acquire assistance?- Muffled as it was the question was clear, but why would a loader bot of all things, care? Wait. Chemical readings? 

The door opened a crack, narrowed eyes watching the large machine cautiously. “Is that-” Rhys cleared his throat and tried again “Is that how you found me?” The loader bot seemed peaceful enough, knocking rather than gunning the door down, so he'd take his chances.

-Affirmative- Well shit, he didn't know they could do that. “Then.. why are you here?” The loader stared at him a few seconds before the fucker shrugged! How the fuck does a robot shrug!? Throwing his hands up he exclaimed “You don't know?” 

-Blood pressure rising, exciting dangerous levels, we suggest deep breaths- 

“Shut it, you can't tell me what to do” the omega pointing angrily at the loader, his feathers blistering “What do you want?”

It shrugged again -We don't know- Rhys stared at the yellow monstrosity for half a second before groaning and grabbing his head frustratedly, turning and walking back into the facility leaving the door open for the robot to follow if it so wished. 

“Don't get me wrong, you seem like a nice gu-” pausing squinting his eyes and stared back at it “bot” he finished lamely. The loader bot had followed him inside, staying a few paces behind him. “But I don't trust you, and I won't let you stay”

-why?- the omega turned stomping irritably towards the Loader “Because, this is my home and you are a Hyperion loader! Why should I-” Rhys hadn't even gotten all the way over to the machine before the floor cracked and caved in under their combined weight. Rhys let out a terrified, not very manly, screech, trying to get some air under his wings before he hit the floor. There was a loud crash as soon as the rubble clashed to the floor under them. The lanky omega struggled for a bit his wings not even fully unfolded before he smacked against the bottom of the hole with a dull thwack, the loader not far behind landing gracefully beside him.

He struggled for a good few seconds before he gulped in a huge lungful air, coughing when he finally regained the ability to breathe. “Asshole” he gasped “couldn't you have crashed to the floor like a normal person?” Scrunching his eyes closed, he focused on breathing for a few seconds.

-Are you alright tiny human?- 

Rhys scoffed “No” when he finally pulled himself together enough to look around he was stunned at what he saw, a room filled with odd trinkets and other things. Excited he jumped up, old pains forgotten at the prospect of new loot.

The room was round, stocked with a few cabinets and buttons, he rummage around for a bit finding a few gun prototypes, a watch that could do math equations, a coffin looking thing, containing god knows what, figures, and a few other things. He'd saved what he hoped would be the best for last, a big red button smack dab in the middle of the wall.  
“This is like an early mercenary day..” He smiled brightly, seemingly forgetting about the loader bot that was watching him curiously. He pressed the switch slowly the floor under him lighting up, he watched in awe as loader bot got pushed out of balance by a pillar rising from the ground, opening up to display.. something. Two pieces of something to be exact. 

Rhys reached out and grabbed the bigger piece, weighing it in his hand. “What's this?” He turned it this and that way, examining it closely before reaching out for the other piece.  
“It.. it seems... incredibly valuable” he turned them a bit “Hey load-” the two pieces dislodged themselves from his hands, clicking together and spinning mid air. “What the fuck..” he reached out to grab it when it righted itself and started lighting up, a holographic logo turning on with a GP plastered on the front of it, it was soon giving away to a globe.

Rhys stared for a bit, what he assumed to be a map of Pandora was slowly turning, a vault symbol plastered near the middle of the sphere. Reaching out and grabbing it made the map glitching out of existence, curious.

::Retinal scanner online:: a female voice inquired from behind him, startling him out of his thoughts ::Security protocol engaged. Retinal scan required. Please step forward and identify yourself:: Rhys paused before stepping up to the console focusing on the eye scanner letting it scan one of his eyes ::Retina scan failed. Employee not recognized. Alerting general Pollux::

“Uh, that's not..” He stopped and listened, pretty sure he heard a beeping over towards the coffin looking thing and if he had to be honest it gave him the creeps. He approached it cautiously pressing the button to open it, jerking back when he was met with a dead eyed stare “Oh my god, that's disgusting!” He gagged, how long had that guy been in there?

The beeping was coming from beside the man, a device, he picked it up and turned it off. General Pollux was written on the side of it in bold white letters, well guess he shouldn't be worried about him then. “They left this guy here when they abandoned the facility? Damn I kinda feel bad for the guy..” He looked back at the loader bot that hadn't even moved from the spot he last saw it. “Is he, um, you know.. dead?”

It’s focus went from him to the still figure, it seemed to scan him before answering. -Negative, vitals stable, appears to be in a coma. We suggest using his eye for scanning- Rhys stared at the machine before looking back at the man running the indications over in his head. “Oh gross, you want me to scoop his eye out?” 

-Do you have a alternative?- The Omega thought it over before glaring back at it. “Ha ha okay yeah, probably the easiest way out yeah? Smartass.” He approached the casket, there was no way he'd be able to get the man over to the scanner. “I'm already regretting this..” he unsheathed his pocket knife. 

“Okay, deep breaths Rhys it's only an eye” he worked the small knife under the general’s eye making sure he didn't damage the sphere, but he must have hit something because there was blood slowly overflowing down from the man's eye. He probably scraped the tissue behind the sclera by accident. “Ew, oh my god why?” gagging he soon had the eye dangling from the optic nerve, he would need something to catch the eye with and the lunch tray on the table seemed like the best option.

The omega soon had Pollux propped up against the edge of the casket, the lunch tray under the mans chin. Cutting the nerve turned out to be harder than he had anticipated, he had to physically hold the cord and cut it while holding the knife in his mouth, which by the way, ew. But heck it worked! He plopped the eye into the tray, spitting the knife into his hand (no way he was going to get those dirty saucers close to his mouth). Quickly sheathing the knife he took the eye and held it up with a triumphant laugh, just to drop it as the alarm sirens started blaring. “No, no, no! What is going on?” He felt his heart drop as he saw the eye roll towards the cabinets. 

Throwing himself onto the floor after the eye might not had been his brightest idea, but he soon he the eye back in his hand and it up in front of the scanner. The scanning seemed to work that time, the screen changing to display a message. He didn't need a message, he needed a way out! What a waste of time, absolute bullshit. The mechanical female voice returned, Rhys ignoring it in favor of throwing the sphere over to it's owner, only for the eye to miss by a foot. 

Alarms was still blaring he was panicking as he searched the room for exits “Fuck I need to get out, Loader bot please, I beg of you. Help me!” He talked as he gathered all the stuff he'd found into his jacket, bundling it up and carrying it under his arm. 

-Affirmative- The robot reached out and grabbed him, slinging the stunned omega over it's shoulder before boosting them out of the hole in the floor. “Why didn't you tell me you could do that?” Rhys didn't even give the loader a chance to answer before he was running towards the control room as soon as the bot had sat him down. -Tiny Human!-

He threw his findings into his room before sprinting into control room not believe his eyes at what he saw.

________________________________________________

 

Jack stood in front of the Atlas facility, a manic grin on his face as he watched the bulldozer loaders approach the doors of the building they had been searching for. To think that following a lanky bandit and a dysfunctional loader had worked, it was right out of a story book! 

Jack strode forward, wings unfolding and spreading out in a threatening display. “Let's break em down boys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a few things to the loader bot kit. Y'know other than killing and maming.
> 
> My tumblr is http://jinetixart.tumblr.com/ come talk to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First chapter down! Might take some weeks between each chapter but I'll try to upload as regularly as possible!
> 
> My tumblr is http://jinetixart.tumblr.com/ come talk to me!
> 
> Since this is my first Fanfic or well, fic in general, I'd love some constructive criticism and (maybe) some Ideas for other chapters!


End file.
